The Prodigal Returns
by v23474
Summary: Written after seeing Meridian and Revelations (Before Season Six had aired) this is a "what if" story set almost a year after Daniel Jackson's ascension.
1. The Prodigal Returns Chapter One

The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp, as do references to events in the Season Five episodes, "MERIDIAN" and "REVELATIONS" However the title and storyline that follows belong to myself, © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2002 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A  
STARGATE SG-1  
STORY  
  
"Incoming traveller." the Technician said.  
"Who is it ?" General Hammond asked.  
"It's SG-1's IDC, Sir."  
"C'mon, that's impossible," Colonel Jack O'Neill was standing behind Hammond, along with his team mates, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c, "We got back last night, all fully operational, we've been to the Infirmary, gotten some sleep. Helloooooo ?" The technician tapped a few buttons on the keyboard.  
"It's definitely reading SG-1's code, Sir. Surely, that could only mean.."  
"Speak up, Airman," Hammond said.  
"That it could only be Daniel Jackson."  
"WHAT ?" Jack O'Neill was incredulous.  
"Not funny, Airman," Hammond snapped. "Open the iris." Hammond grabbed the microphone in front of him and barked an order to the soldiers waiting below in the Gateroom.  
"Keep your weapons trained on the Gate. We have a possible intruder." The Gate's event horizon pulsed forward, with a whoosh and settled back to the rippling pool. A second or so later, a figure appeared and stood at the top of the ramp.  
"Oh my God," Major Samantha Carter said as the figure became more visible.  
"Close the iris," Hammond said and stormed from the Control Room, SG- 1 trailing in his wake, shocked. As Hammond got down to the Gateroom, he turned to the soldiers with their weapons trained on the visitor.  
"Hold your fire," he said, but did not give the order to stand down. 


	2. The Prodigal Returns Chapter Two

The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp, as do references to events in the Season Five episodes, "MERIDIAN" and "REVELATIONS" However the title and storyline that follows belong to myself, © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2002 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A  
STARGATE SG-1  
STORY  
  
"Hello, General," the figure said, in Daniel Jackson's voice He looked like Daniel, but General Hammond was not one to take anything at face value given the threats they had come across in the last six years. Given that he and SG-1 had seen Dr Daniel Jackson lose his life in the Infirmary on this very base nearly twelve months ago, Hammond was not going to succumb to a potential breach of security from a possible doppelganger.  
"Take D..Take this man into custody, down to the holding cells, until we decide what to do next." Sam and Jack watched as four soldiers moved forward to restrain 'Daniel'. 'Daniel' didn't resist, but instead waited with sad eyes as the soldiers handcuffed him and led him down the ramp past SG-1 and General Hammond. Jack glanced over at Sam whose face had gone pale; with shock.  
"You OK Carter ?" he asked, touching her arm.  
"Er, yeah," Sam lied. How could she be OK, she'd just seen a ghost, or so she thought. But what had she seen exactly ?  
"SG-1, I want to see you all in the Briefing Room in five minutes." It was a very quiet SG-1 who filed in to the Briefing Room. When they had sat down they were joined by Dr Janet Fraiser.  
"Now," Hammond began, "I can understand this is a shock to you all. To all of us. But we need to keep a clear head here."  
"How do we do that ?" Sam asked, her voice shaking slightly with emotion. "Oh, don't tell me, military detachment ?" Jack was surprised, usually it was him with the sarcastic quips.  
"We do our best, Major. Think of it as being in the line of fire."  
"Sir, with all due respect, if 'Daniel' was sent to be a security breach, would he have gone quietly with the enforced escort ?" Jack nodded slightly, Sam was right. Dr Fraiser stood up, "May I make a suggestion, General ?"  
"Go ahead, Doctor,"  
"Allow me to examine him, run tests," Hammond thought for a moment, "I don't anyone being exposed to any risk. We don't know what or who we are dealing with here."  
"And we leave him in the cells until a better solution can be found ?" Sam stood too. "Or, how about this, shoot first ask questions later."  
"Major Carter, SIT DOWN." Jack glanced up at Sam. She sat down, her face softening, she had surprised herself with her outburst.  
"Excuse me, Sir, if you were to give Janet, I mean, Dr Fraiser permission to examine Daniel, I would like to assist her." Hammond had softened too, "But I haven't given Dr Fraiser permission."  
"But if you do ?" Sam was aware of her pleading tone. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Sir."  
"Apology accepted. Major, you are concerned, as indeed we all are." Hammond turned to Dr Fraiser, "Alright, I guess your suggestion is not unreasonable Dr Fraiser. But on one condition, there will be an armed guard with you."  
"Outside, General. Every patient deserves privacy." It was then Teal'c's turn to speak up, "I shall be the armed guard, General Hammond. There is no need to put your soldiers at risk. If there is any threat I will ensure the safety of this base."  
"Thank you Teal'c. Major Carter, you can assist Dr Fraiser. We will carry out the tests tomorrow morning. For now I suggest you all stand down. At ease, SG-1"  
  
SG-1 left Hammond's office, each caught up in their own thoughts. Teal'c headed for his quarters to begin kel-no-reem. Sam and Jack headed for the mess hall. The two of them sat down at a table with their food, ignoring the looks from the soldiers who had been at the Gate when 'Daniel' walked through.  
"So" Jack began, as he raised a forkful of mashed potato, "What do you make of our visitor ?"  
"I don't know, Sir." Sam admitted. "It just seems so weird, that.Daniel's returned, or at least a very good copy." One of the soldiers tried to suppress a snort of laughter. Jack slammed down his fork, so that it clattered against the plate and he stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor. He stormed over to the unfortunate soldier, "What's so funny ? Huh ? Think it's so funny to lose a close friend ? Maybe when you actually get on a close knit team, you'll understand that ? Oh, wait a second, that'll be NEVER !" Jack moved back as if to hit the soldier; "Colonel, no !" Sam stood too, "It's not worth it." Jack looked at Sam and back to the soldier who was no longer laughing and walked out of the mess hall. He missed the soldiers' retort of "Nut job." Sam, however, did not, "He's right, your chances of getting into an SG Unit just dropped below zero." she said, icily, and turned in the direction Jack had gone.  
"Colonel, wait !" Sam left the mess hall and ran down the corridor, finally catching up with Jack.  
"Jeez," Jack said, "This more be getting to me more than I thought."  
"I know, it doesn't feel right."  
"What ? It's not Daniel ?"  
"No, I mean, we're going around the base, freely, while Daniel is all alone, locked away in a holding cell, like some dangerous prisoner. And we all know, Daniel is no more a danger to this base, than we are."  
"Carter, I understand, believe me. But it's late, we all need some down time. I need to calm down anyway." Jack said, "I'll walk you to your quarters."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Sam said. "But I think I'd like to go to my lab, get some work done, it'll help me relax.  
"Scientist stuff always makes me go to sleep." Jack quipped, "OK Carter, I'll walk you there."  
"OK." Sam smiled at her CO. After Jack had left, Sam switched on her PC and began work on her journal. Usually she kept ahead of her discoveries and mission reports on here, but now she really wanted to get her thoughts down in front of her. As she worked, she began to feel a strange sense of being watched. Sam turned, expecting to see Jack still stood there, instead, the figure of Daniel stood between her and the door.  
"What the..Daniel ? Is that you ?" The figure seemed transparent, Sam rubbed her eyes, I must be sleepy, she thought.  
"It'll be OK, Sam." The figure spoke, Daniel's voice. Sam rubbed her eyes again, the figure was gone. Shutting down the PC, Sam stood up, staring at the door, what had she just seen? Had she imagined it? Hallucination or not, Sam saw it as a strong argument for needing sleep. 


	3. The Prodigal Returns Chapter Three

The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp, as do references to events in the Season Five episodes, "MERIDIAN" and "REVELATIONS" However the title and storyline that follows belong to myself, © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2002 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A  
STARGATE SG-1  
STORY  
  
It was past 1am but Sam couldn't sleep. After spending the past hour staring at the ceiling, she finally gave up. She got up, pulled on her jacket and left her quarters. Sam had made it as far as the corridor that led to the holding cells, when she was met by Colonel O'Neill.  
"Hey Carter." he said. "Whatcha doing ?"  
"Couldn't sleep Sir." Sam replied  
"Me neither." Jack said.  
"Nor could I." Jack and Sam turned to see Teal'c had joined them.  
"Looks like curiosity is gonna kill the cat." Jack said as they reached the guard who had been placed at the cells The guard stood up and saluted Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, looking fearfully at the bulk of Teal'c.  
"It's OK, Airman, you can stand down. We'll take it from here." Jack said.  
"But Sir.My orders.."  
"Take a break, you're allowed a break. Gimme the keys."  
"Are you sure ?" the airman asked.  
"Yes, now give me the keys. If anything goes wrong, I'll tell your CO I bullied you into handing them over. It'll be OK." For a moment, the soldier hesitated then reluctantly handed Jack the keys and hurried off, glad to get away.  
Jack unlocked the door and walked into the room, followed by Teal'c and Sam. Jack threw the keys to Sam, "Lock the door again, will ya ?" Sam did as she was told. The three of them looked at the cell in front of them. Daniel was lay curled up asleep on the bunk beyond the bars, like a caged animal. Sam shuddered, remembering being here when Jolinar had demanded passage through the Gate. It had been an experience, locked in here, not one Sam wanted to repeat in a hurry. She didn't envy Daniel being incarcerated. Daniel opened his eyes. He squinted ahead of him at the three figures watching beyond the bars. Swinging his feet to the ground, Daniel stood and walked over to the bars.  
"Jack, Sam, Teal'c." he said, "It's good to see you guys again."  
"As it is you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.  
"You shouldn't be here." Daniel continued.  
"Nor should you," Jack said, "I'm sorry about all this buddy." he motioned to the bars.  
"General Hammond did the right thing, he's not taking any risks. That's fair." Daniel said.  
"Ya know, Daniel, you're just too nice for your own good." Jack said.  
"Thanks Jack, I'll take that as a compliment." It was then, that Sam made an important discovery, one she knew she'd have to keep to herself until the tests tomorrow, but it gave her a positive frame of mind. Daniel was looking at her, a smile on his face. He knows, Sam thought.  
"Look guys, you really shouldn't be here, I mean I could be influencing you." Daniel tried to smile, but he didn't want to get his friends into trouble.  
"Yeah right, Daniel. Ya think ?"  
"Jack, I know you want this to be OK, but it's only fair that we wait until General Hammond makes his decision." Sam knew she had to say something about tomorrow.  
"Daniel, Dr Fraiser and I will be running tests on you, tomorrow morning. We have to know for sure."  
"That's fine. Please, you all need to go, get some sleep. It will be OK. Don't worry." Daniel was adamant. Sam, Jack and Teal'c agreed to leave. Saying goodbye to Daniel this time was easier and less painful than last time, at least now they had a pretty good idea they'd see him tomorrow, or later today, Jack thought, as he glanced at his watch. It was still a puzzle to the three SG-1 team members, how had Daniel been returned to them ? For Jack, the question burned deeper in has mind, after all, it was he who had given to Jacob Carter, Daniel's request that he stop trying to heal the damage caused by the Naquadria. Jack had been chosen by Daniel to convey his last wish, the wish to be allowed to continue his journey. All of SG-1 along with General Hammond, Dr Fraiser and Jacob Carter had witnessed Daniel's ascension, although they had not and still did not, understand the true nature of his passing. With marked reluctance, Sam Jack and Teal'c left Daniel in his cell and locked the door behind them. The young guard had returned, still looking nervous. Jack threw him the keys, "Sorry to disappoint you, but your prisoner did not overpower us and try to escape. In fact, I would guess now, he's gone back to sleep." The guard didn't know whether to smile at Jack's sense of humor, in the midst of trying to decipher Jack's comment, all he managed was twisting his face into a grimace. Jack chuckled and followed Sam and Teal'c down the corridor.  
As the three split and went to their own quarters, each had their own thoughts about the scene in the holding cells. 


	4. The Prodigal Returns Chapter Four

The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp, as do references to events in the Season Five episodes, "MERIDIAN" and "REVELATIONS" However the title and storyline that follows belong to myself, © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2002 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A  
STARGATE SG-1  
STORY  
  
If Sam and Jack and Teal'c had gotten around to discussing their dreams a few hours later as they sat in the Briefing Room, they would've discovered they shared one important element. Daniel. Somehow, he had visited all their dreams. Or so it seemed.  
General Hammond met them all in the Briefing Room at 10am.  
"Good morning." He said.  
"Morning Sir." Jack said.  
"I have just given orders to have our visitor brought up to the Infirmary." Hammond still could not bring himself to say Daniel's name, that would be like admitting liability.  
"Right O Sir." Jack said.  
"Colonel, it's not like you to be so agreeable."  
"Well, if you prefer, Sir, I can go back to being moody and obnoxious." Jack smirked.  
"Erm, no, that won't be necessary." Hammond was taken by surprise. "Why don't you all follow me down to the Infirmary ?" Hammond and SG-1 arrived at the Infirmary just as two soldiers were bringing Daniel in. One of the soldiers had been challenged by Jack in the mess hall the day before. He glanced briefly at O'Neill and Carter and then kept his head down.  
As decided the day before Teal'c kept guard outside the Infirmary as Sam and Dr Fraiser worked. Hammond returned to his office, leaving Jack to wander the corridors. He ended up in Daniel's old office. Actually it was still Daniel's office. The shelves and desk still had all Daniel's books and research on them, Sam used this office as a second study centre, she kept everything up to date and tidy. She wanted to keep things as they were, and now it seemed like this might just have been a good idea.  
In the Infirmary, Dr Fraiser went through the usual tests. She compared each result to the previous results on file for Daniel. After the eye test, she took Sam on one side, "It's early stages yet, but the indications are favorable."  
"Wait a moment, Janet." Sam said.  
"Sure." Sam walked over to Daniel, "You'll be wanting these," She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and handed Daniel his glasses. Daniel looked relieved and touched. Sam had kept Daniel's glasses safe ever since the first few days after he had 'ascended'. She had found them lying on his desk and at the time had shed more than a few tears at the futility of life, the futility of Daniel's life.  
"Thanks Sam." Daniel said, gratefully.  
"Janet," Sam said, "I want to show you something. Daniel, hold out your arms." Daniel did this, Janet came closer and gasped. Any doubt she may have had, soon dissipated at the sight of very faint scarring on Daniel's arms. Looking at his face too, scars there. This was what Sam had noticed the night before. Daniel still bore the scars from radiation burns, the lasting legacy of exposure to high doses of Naquadria.  
As far as Sam was concerned, this was Daniel. For her, the tests were merely a formality. She had believed it to be Daniel since she had been 'visited' in her lab, his words "It'll be OK." echoed in her head.  
"I don't know how, but this is Daniel, no doubt in my mind." Sam said. Janet nodded in agreement. Janet then went to the door, Teal'c immediately jumped to attention, his staff weapon poised.  
"There's no need for that, Teal'c, I'm going to speak to General Hammond." As she left, Teal'c glanced into the Infirmary.  
"Is everything alright Major Carter ?" he asked.  
"Yes. More than you know, Teal'c," Sam smiled, she felt so happy, Daniel had come home. Dr Fraiser informed General Hammond that the tests on Daniel were now complete.  
"In that case, I'll have him returned to the holding cell, until we decide the next move."  
"I don't think that'll be necessary." Janet said, "Our visitor is no threat. Daniel Jackson has never been a threat." Hammond was trying not to smile, "You are certain ?"  
"Yes, 99% anyway, there's just the blood work to get back." Hammond, at last, allowed himself to smile. 


	5. The Prodigal Returns Chapter Five

The Stargate name and original characters belong solely to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko Film Corp, as do references to events in the Season Five episodes, "MERIDIAN" and "REVELATIONS" However the title and storyline that follows belong to myself, © Victoria C.L Forsyth 2002 (AKA Gekko23474)  
  
A  
STARGATE SG-1  
STORY  
  
Two hours later, Sam, Jack and Teal'c were once again sat in the Briefing Room. Once again, Dr Fraiser joined them. General Hammond arrived moments later, followed by Daniel, now dressed in SGC blue coveralls. He was no longer handcuffed, or surrounded by guards.  
"I imagine you can all guess the outcome of this morning's activities." General Hammond said.  
"Lookeeee Sir, " Jack quipped, "No guards."  
"I will hand you over to Dr Jackson." Hammond continued, "There are explanations to be made."  
"Hey, everyone." Daniel said, shyly.  
"Hey." Jack responded.  
"I guess you're all wondering how I, er, pulled this off ?" Daniel asked, feeling a hundred times more nervous than he ever did giving lectures.  
"Ya think ?"  
"First of all, I want to say thank you. For my farewell, and for my welcome. I realise this is kinda tough on you all, but believe me, I never intended to...betray or hurt anyone." Daniel took a deep breath, his blue eyes were animated, but tears glistened.  
  
"What you saw that day, was not my death, at least not in terms of a death we have all witnessed. I was given the chance to ascend to a higher plane of existence, to go beyond the bounds of my mortal body. Don't ask me why I was chosen, I still have no idea. Oma Desala, she was the protector of the Harsesis Child, she told me I was worthy. That was a little too, erm, full on for me. You know me, modest to a fault. I'm not too comfortable about singing my own praises."  
"When all was said and done, at the time, I was ready to move on, ready to get out. Or so I thought. Any excuse." Daniel paused, lowered his head. The other five occupants in the Briefing Room waited in rapt silence, for him to continue. Finally Daniel began to speak again.  
"I made a mistake. I suppose you could say eternal life didn't quite suit me. It's too quiet !" Daniel laughed then, releasing the tension in the room.  
"Oma Desala came to me, she said she could sense discontentment. She wasn't wrong. But like the being worthy bit, I couldn't admit it to myself, admit that I'd made the wrong choice. Hey Ho, Daniel Jackson, indecisive even in death."  
"Stop it Daniel." Sam said.  
"What ?"  
"Stop putting yourself down." Sam replied. "Each one of you said goodbye to me, with a poignant message, it was those messages that convinced me I'd made a mistake. I'd taken the easy way out, the cowards way, leaving you all behind to fight the can of worms I'd opened." Daniel continued.  
"Nice choice of words, Danny boy, given the very nature of the Goa'uld." Jack said, smiling.  
"Yeah, no pun intended." Daniel smiled too. "So, Oma Desala, in her infinite wisdom, was right, again. She offered me the chance to return, which for once in my life, I didn't hesitate to accept and here I am."  
"You never truly left us though, did you ?" Jack said.  
"What do you mean ?" Sam asked.  
"The draught in the corridor, days after. That wasn't faulty air con was it, Daniel ?" Jack asked.  
"No, it wasn't. And yes, Sam, when you saw me in your lab, last night, you weren't hallucinating." Daniel said.  
"But how ? You were locked up in the holding cells." Sam was puzzled.  
"That's one of my new tricks !" Daniel replied, ruefully. "I'm here now, in my mortal body, I've returned in that form, yes, but I can also appear as a guide, kinda like a hologram, I guess. If anyone needs me, and I can't reach them in my mortal body, I can project an image to them."  
"Sweet." Jack said.  
"As the tests will prove, I'm here in body, this is me, Dr Fraiser compared today's samples with those held on file, for Daniel Jackson, me. My mortal body took some battering, as the scars prove, but this is me. DNA cannot lie, not unless there's been new evidence to the contrary in my absence. All I ask now, is for your approval." Daniel finished.  
"Approval ?" General Hammond spoke now.  
"I'm not sure what to do next. I only know my family is here. The SGC and SG-1 are my family. I belong here, my cause is here."  
"I will understand, if staying here is not an option, I promise my knowledge of the Stargate Program will stay with me, whatever you decide. It will go no further."  
"What about Oma Desala ?" Sam asked.  
"She knows and understands my reasons. She tells me she accepts why I had to return. Guess you never really know what you've got until it's gone." Daniel turned again to Hammond, "I want to come back, I want to continue the fight against the Goa'uld. Maybe you'll ground me here, you may even lock me up, but at least think it over." Jack stood up; "To hell with that ! General, I hereby make a request that Daniel returns to SG-1." he said emphatically. General Hammond stood also; "Permission granted, request accepted. Dr Jackson, it is my great honor to welcome you back to the SGC and to SG-1. It's good to have you back." Hammond shook Daniel's hand.  
"Thank you Sir." Daniel replied, tears falling now. As Sam moved to give Daniel a hug, Teal'c bowed to his friend, in respect. Jack slapped Daniel on the shoulder;  
"Welcome Back SPACEMONKEY !"  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it ? 


End file.
